Pop Goes the Weasel
by Denyce
Summary: Draco ends up following Ron & discovers they share a secret.


It didn't take him long to spot the tousled ginger-red mane as he sat near the stage. The hair hung long loosely encasing the face as it swayed and jerked in erratic micro-movements. Club lights highlighted the fiery head to lustrous like flames of a roaring fire; the owner's head bounced and bobbed rhythmically to the excessively loud and unfamiliar muggle music.

The length was longer than he rememberedalmost shoulder length; soft waves shimmered in the light. Instantly he imaged his fingers combing through the fire.

Draco gasped, trying to shake himself from the intimate image. That wasn't why he was here. He was here to spy, hopefully to gather good blackmail material to use against the cursed trio. Earlier he had spotted Weasley alone without any of the other Weasley prats or the famed trio in muggle areas of London. Slytherin curiosity twisted as he followed the Weasel into a familiar area. Smirking, he allowed the prat a good half-block lead. Draco had almost lost him scrambling down one street and having to make an educated guess as he came to a forked road. It was the titillating music that pulled him in to Michael's familiar pub, originally believing he had lost his quarry, but inquires about a redhead led him inside the posh club.

A muggle accidentally pushed against him, bringing his attention back to the present. What he needed was to change his angle, his position. Seeing Weasel's hideous highly recognizable Weasley trait of freckles would remind him whom he was staring so intently at, why he was here in the first place. Swiftly the Slytherin moved throughout the room, stopping only briefly to retrieve a drink this time never taking his eyes off his prey before he found a place where he could observe without being noticed.

He was closer now… watching. Weasley sat in a slouched position; his body pulsed in perpetual motion to the music. Even he could see that the Weasel had had a major growth spurt over the summer. The boy was gone, and in his place was a young man, broader, taller as he swung those legs back and forth. Begrudgingly, Draco admitted it looked good on him.

The music picked up, instrumental. The Weasel's head turned upward, eyes closed, completely engrossed in the music. Bangs brushed against closed eyes; a tongue slipped out, tantalizingly licking his lips before teeth pulled on his bottom lip, unconscious of the image he created to those around him.

Draco swallowed nervously. Mesmerized by the erotic sight, he squirmed as his pants tightened. 'NO!' his mind frantically screamed, 'I'm a Malfoy! And Malfoy's don't find Weasley's hotespecially not the Weasel, Potter's pet.' But even as Draco's mind heatedly protested, he couldn't stop his eyes from devouring the muscular redhead before him, or his body's continued approval of the sight before him.

Frustrated, Draco quickly finished his drink, setting the empty bottle down and forcing himself to look away from the exotic sight. Irritated with himself, he stared at the bottle in his hand. Draco watched as the beads of water dripped slowly down the bottled neck, almost hypnotizing him. Suddenly he imagined his tongue snaking out in a broad stroke tasting the Weasel's neck, trailing a path downward, of those long muscular legs encasing his body as he boldly stretched out over the large body beneath him.

Eyes closed, his nostrils flared as Draco desperately tried to will his erection and wayward thoughts away. He took slow steady breaths, trying to empty his mind, and to regain control from his body's betrayal.

Gripping the cold bottle harder, Draco imagined another longer, harder cylinder shape. He wondered how it'd feel in his hand; react to his touch, taste…. He bit back a moan, as the images grew stronger.

Hot air skimmed across his face followed by a light chuckle before he heard the whispering, "Careful before you break and cut yourself…Malfoy." Draco's eyes snapped open, only stare into large clear amused blue eyes.

Without another word, his annoying nemesis placed a hand over Draco's own that still clutched the bottle. The redhead quickly pried free his clenched fingers from the bottle before clasping it in his own hand. The normally quick-witted Slytherin was shocked into silence.

Before Draco could do anything, he was pulled out of his seat and out onto the dance floor. Arms encircled his waist, pulling him close.

A venomous objection was on the tip of his tongue until he felt another hard cock pressed against his own. Draco slightly pulled away, swallowing back a protest or a moan. He couldn't he sure; he looked up only to see the Weasel with a mischievous grin on his face. The music faded into the background as his heart thundered inside his chest; a throbbing pulsed that matched his groin. On impulse his hips moved to the pulsation, grinding with satisfaction against the Weasel's groin.

A hearty chuckled broke through, reminding him who he was, and with whom. Steel eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing Weasel?"

Ron's grin widened, "Bagging me a Slytherin." Then he leaned down, breathing hotly into Draco's ear, "And allowing a Slytherin to bag a Gryffindor." Large hands cupped his ass, pulling him closer, their bodies slowly grinding together leaving the Slytherin no doubt of their mutual interest.

Draco struggled to think, but Ron… 'No, Weasel' he mentally corrected as he tried to focus on coherent thoughts. "Hogwarts, this isn't..."

Ron's smile faltered: he paused for a moment as he thought seriously about what to say. "No, it's not…. not here. Here, it's just this one tall deviously handsome redheaded chap who's really interested in this blond bloke."

"Oh…" Draco chewed on his lip, considering what he was suggesting. "It'll be different later…"

Ron stopped, his arms forcibly holding Draco out away from his body like he had as much difficulty controlling his feelings and thoughts when they were touching as Draco did. Ron continued to stare him down. Draco wasn't sure what Ron saw or read in his face, but the next thing he knew, Ron's hands slowly retracted from his waist before he jammed them into his pockets.

The silence stretched. Now they stood there awkwardly on the dance floor. Luckily they were off to the side and ignored by the other dancers. Draco was dumbfounded. Here he was in London, a muggle gay bar with Ron Weasley of all people—and had Ron Weasley just propositioned him?

Ron's head dipped down, tentatively smiling to attract Draco's attention. Nervously, his words came haltingly, "Maybe we can…?" The unanswered question was met with silence. Disappointed, he added, "Or we can just pretend this didn't happen."

Draco snapped his mouth shut, knowing it was hanging open in shock as he had watched in silence, as Ron blushed then nodded in defeat before he shuffled away. Stunned, still standing on the dance floor, Draco looked around him. Most of the guys were still dancing; a few nudged him to go after Ron. A few muggle faces he knew, not that he could remember their names, but the point was he was familiar with Michael'sRon was too, and did he really want to completely dismiss the one person who knew his secret? Ironically, he had followed Ron to find secrets, Weasley's secrets to use as blackmail, but it was a secret they shared. Could they share one more?

He wasn't positive exactly what motivated him into action, but move he did, frantically pushing and shoving people out his away until the redhead stood before him with his back turned.

For the first time that night, Draco felt more like himself, and took his time staring at Ron's backside until Ron began to move again. Quickly, he scooted in front of Ron, grabbing his belt loops as he did to hold the man in place. His eyes trailed up the fine figure Ron had turned into. Leaning forward, his face tilted up as he brushed their lips together. "Malfoy's don't pretend…"

Confusion clouded Ron's eyes, then he smiled, pressing Draco fully against his body.

Neither spoke as they made their way back to the dance floor. Silently they danced, touched and enjoyed the freedom to just be. They knew this was another secret, from school, families, and friends in an entire wizarding world that was less accepting than even the muggle worldonly this time it was secret they shared.

FiN


End file.
